Part time Jobs
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Ever noticed how much those incredibly talented kids at Hollywood Arts have done in their short lives? Taking that to the next, illogical level. Inspired by something I saw on Monty python.


This story is really really weird, and I have no idea where it came from. I'm just glad I wrote something this short.

Disclaimer: don't own.

:}

It was Ken's first day at Hollywood Arts, and he was being shown around by various students and faculty. Currently, the acting teacher, Sikowitz, was taking him to see some of their most talented students. "Now Kenny, I don't want you to feel intimidated. These students are very accomplished and crazy talented."

"That's okay" The new boy said, "I'm kinda special too. I'm crazy smart, even taken some college classes." He puffed up at that statement, knowing how impressive that usually was, even for the faculty.

Sikowitz didn't get the chance to respond. His students, apparently board of waiting for him, had decided to hold some kind of informal meeting. And as usual, Tori and Jade were arguing. Again. "Everybody Buts in Chairs and Mouths SHUT!" Sikowitz's voice brought the conversation to an end.

Ken was amazed at how quickly they all sat down in their seats, currently in an informal circle, and gave their teacher their divided attention. The argument was obviously still playing in their minds. "So what are you arguing about this time?" Sikowitz asked.

"Jade's still stuck about a hundred years in the past." Tori said. At the lack of reaction, she tried again. "She won't admit that alternative medical techniques can forgo the need for invasive treatments."

"I never said that" the goth said. "I just said that if we insist on recommending massage and acupuncture when surgery is clearly required, then we'd be liable."

"That's just because you like cutting people up." Tori shot back.

"What?" Ken asked, suddenly very lost.

"Your arguing THAT again?" Sikowitz asked. "For the love of Gandhi, Ask your lawyers, then move on."

Tori turned to Andre "Well?"

"Look, Tori, I'd love to help, but I think this falls under contract law, and I'm more of a corporate lawyer. You know, corporate law." The musician said.

"Hay!" Robbie chimed in. "This has nothing to do with contract law. If anything, we need to speak to our litigator."

"But it's clearly malpractice law." Beck said. "I may be our main litigator, but I think we need a specialist in malpractice." Beck then looked at the new guy. "New kid, whats your name?"

"K-Ken." he stammered. "So is this like, an acting exercise?" He asked, hoping.

"I wish." Sikowitz said. "The boys are mostly lawyers, except for Sinjin, who's part of the medical practice. Burf's their accounting and tax law specialist. He did my taxes last year."

"So your not a lawyer?" Beck asked. "That's cool. Most kids aren't. Quick introductions." Beck pointed as he said their names. "Robbie, Andre, I'm Beck, and that guy in the corners Burf. The ones I skipped are all doctors, and double as either internal medicine or general practitioners in addition to their specialties. We have Cat, the pediatrician. Then we have Trina, who's a psychiatrist, if you can believe it. Next we have Tori, who's into geriatric medicine as well as some sports medicine. Then of course, there's Jade, who's the surgeon. No surprise, considering how much she likes blood, and cutting things up. Finally, we have Sinjin, the OBGYN." Beck finished making introductions.

"We have our own practice." Cat giggled. "Oh yea, Trina, my brother needs a refill on his special vitamins."

"New guy, go back to school, we need a malpractice specialist for the law firm." Jade said, almost out of the blue.

"Enough distractions. We were working scene twenty one B, where doctor Simmons tells miss Andrews she's dying." the teacher addressed the girls. "That is, if the peanut gallery will be quiet for just five minutes."

"We would, if the writers would just do some basic research." Jade mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ken was wondering what else these accomplished kids could do, but was afraid to ask. Burf, who was standing in the background watching the actors, seemed to read his mind. "Their all licensed commercial pilots too."

:}

Please please someone laugh at something.


End file.
